


Dreamy Morning

by NerdyJibbsOreo



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJibbsOreo/pseuds/NerdyJibbsOreo
Summary: Just some good ol' morning fun with Slibbs.





	Dreamy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure Slibbs smut. Short PWP, no real story to be found here. I blame my sudden desires to write Slibbs smut on JamJar98 and Bourbonscars (their Slibbs smut is fantastic, by the way). While I'm here, shoutout also to jenni3penny, coolbyrne, and Katiegirl901 for also writing wonderful Slibbs fics. I'm loving the united Slibbs love. I'm also dreadfully behind on reading all the new ones that have been coming out, and I swear I'm trying to get better at reviewing.

He woke up, feeling her press a wet kiss to his neck. He let out a deep sigh, not wanting to open his eyes quite yet, trying to get his head into reality and out of the sleepy fog. Her lips fell onto his and she gave him a deep kiss, using her tongue to make him part open his mouth. He gave a groan and breathed in through his nose, taking in her scent as her hair curtained his face. He put a hand up and tangled his fingers in the strands, caressing her cheek with his palm.

He felt her shift on top of him and let out a grunt as she ground her lap in his. He opened his eyes as her lips left his and looked up at her.

“Mornin’,” he said hoarsely, still trying to shake off the remnants of sleep.

“Good mornin’, Cowboy,” she greeted back, giving him a smile before she pulled her shirt off.

His eyes went wide, feeling his sleep wear off substantially as he took in her bare breasts. 

“Sleep well?” he asked, a little confused by her behavior. She didn’t normally wake him up like this, at least, not since they’d first gotten together and had a lot to get out of their system. 

“Hm,” she said with a nod, leaning down and pressing a kiss by his ear. “I had this really good dream,” she whispered in a sultry voice, sliding her hand up underneath his shirt. 

“Oh?” he said, distracted by her hot breath on his neck and her hand rubbing up his chest.

“Mm-hmm,” she moaned, grinding against him again as she grabbed his hand and guided it to one of her breasts. He felt himself getting hard as her mouth assaulted his again and he rubbed his thumb across her taut nipple. 

“Must’ve been one hell of a dream,” he muttered against her lips.

“It was,” she breathed out, her nose rubbing against his as they kept their lips close. “We went into the elevator at work and had this really intense sex. You were making me scream.”

He was straining in his boxers now.

“I almost couldn’t believe it wasn’t real when I woke up,” she continued. “My panties were soaked.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and let his hand drift down, deciding to investigate for himself. He was grateful that she hadn’t worn any pants or shorts, making it easy for him to simply brush the edge of her panties aside and dip his finger in. He let out an appreciative groan, his finger sliding across the slickness as he found her clit. 

Her breathing hitched as he rubbed, her face burrowing into his neck as she moved her hips in rhythm with his finger. 

After a couple of minutes she stilled his hand and moved it away. She gave him a kiss and then sat up again. He looked down, watching as she pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down, just enough. She reached into the opening of his boxers and let her fingers drift across the base of his cock before she drifted them across his balls, gently cupping them. She reached back up and grabbed him, making him moan as she rubbed up and down his length before pulling him out. 

She kept her hand on him, shifting her hips and leaning down as she guided him where she wanted, using the head of his cock to brush her panties to the side again before she pressed her hips down and took him in. They both moaned as she settled her hips against him, taking him in deeper as she adjusted. 

She moaned again as she rocked her hips. He moved a hand up to her breast, giving it a squeeze before moving both of his hands down her smooth sides to her hips. He watched her hips rock against his and he thrusted in response as his grip tightened, keeping her as close as he could.

“I love feeling you inside of me,” she breathed out. 

He threw his head back and groaned as she increased her pace, riding him hard. He felt her hand grab one of his, moving it down to in between them. He took the hint and found her clit, trying to find enough focus outside of the insane pleasure he felt in order to stimulate her. He looked at her face, feeling even more turned on by the ecstasy in her expression.

“You’re so hard,” she panted, her breathing erratic.

She let him slide out fully and rubbed herself against him a few times, letting out a whimper before she took him back in and continued her pace. She leaned down and grabbed his face with her hand, her hips gradually slowing as they kissed. 

He was surprised when her hips completely stopped and she let him slide out of her. He realized she wanted a change in position, and moved himself up to comply, getting on his knees as she positioned herself on her stomach against the bed. He slid his hand across her back, watching as she pulled a couple pillows under her and adjusted them. She grabbed another pillow and hugged it as she tilted her hips up and spread her legs a little more.

“Okay,” she said.

He moved close to her, aligning his hips with hers. He leaned down and trailed wet kisses down her back before he grabbed her hip with one hand and grabbed himself with the other. He let himself slide across her clit a few times, enjoying her resulting moan. He positioned himself and pulled her hips back against his, slamming into her as her name tumbled from his lips.

His hands were gripping her hips tight as he began to thrust.

“Harder,” she moaned.

He let out a moan as he began to pound into her, wanting to be buried as deep as possible. He started to pant, overwhelmed by the sexual euphoria and physical exertion. He listened to her moans as he thrust into her over and over again, watched as her body tensed and she hugged the pillow for dear life. She tightened around him suddenly and screamed his name, giving him a surge of extra pleasurable pressure. He surrendered to the pleasure, letting himself go as he thrust hard a few last times, feeling himself erupt deep inside of her.

“Oh Jack,” he moaned, his hips twitching and stilling against hers as he came.

He relaxed his body against hers as the pleasure pulsed and ebbed away. He felt her hand reach up and caress his shoulder, sliding up to his neck and playing with the ends of his hair as he lay against her. She moved it down his shoulder and arm to his hand, entwining their fingers. 

He rested his face against her neck, breathing her in giving her a kiss.

“That was amazing,” she sighed in content.

He gave a grunt of agreement as he kissed her neck again.

“You should have sex dreams more often,” he whispered. 

She laughed and pulled their intertwined hands to her mouth, kissing the back of his hand. 

“I think we should make the dream a reality,” she replied.

“Just did,” he grunted, feeling that blissful, post-coital fatigue start to pull at him as he rested on top of her. 

“Not just having sex,” she said with a chuckle. “I mean actually do it in the elevator.”

“Can get awkward,” he responded.

“You speaking from experience?”

He gave a noncommittal grunt, which made her chuckle again. 

“I think it would be hot. Taking a break from the stress at work, going into the elevator and flipping the switch. You taking me from behind, while we both try to contain our sounds. Making love quickly before anyone starts to wonder where we are. It’s sexy, erotic.”

He let out his own chuckle, loving how into the idea she was. It certainly sounded alluring. It also sounded like she may have been reading some ridiculous romance novels or something.

“All right,” he agreed. “Come get me when ya wanna act on the fantasy.”

“You know I will.”

He let out a smile, nudging the slightly damp strands of hair on her neck, breathing her in again. 

He would forever be grateful for Jack storming into his life like she had. 

“You’re gonna wear me out, you know,” he informed her, getting a laugh in return. 

“Like that’s even possible. You’re rock solid. Stubborn. Took me forever just to wear you down enough to start a relationship with me.”

“But ya did wear me down, ‘ventually.”

“And you’ve been more energetic than I’ve ever seen you since.”

He didn’t deny it. He’d been happier than he’d been in years. She’d breathed new life into him, just when he thought he was too old and too weighed down by all the trauma he’d seen to ever be this happy again.

“If anyone on the team figures out we’re havin’ sex in the elevator, it’s on you,” he said, eliciting another laugh from her.

“Ha, as if,” she retorted. “It’s gonna be your screams that alert everyone in the building, Cowboy.”


End file.
